Contact fastener connections are used in many areas to fasten objects or components such that they can be detached again. In motor vehicles, to prevent the mats from slipping or lifting up, the mats are frequently secured to the vehicle floor in such a way that connecting parts, which are anchored to the floor, and which have adhesive or hooking elements, are brought into adhesive contact or interlocking engagement with attachment parts, which are fastened to the floor mats, and which have corresponding adhesive or hooking elements. In the prior art, the connecting parts are designed having a disk-shaped base body, which can be anchored to the vehicle floor. On the upper side of that base body, a contact fastening part having adhesive or hooking elements is attached. This attaching is done by chemical or thermal adhesive bonds, for example using adhesives or hot glues that contain solvents. Apart from the environmental impact associated with solvent-containing substances, neither the chemical, nor the thermal adhesive bonds are satisfactory. As has been shown, when used in floor mats in motor vehicles, there is a risk that the contact fastening part and the base body will become detached from one another when the temperature and/or the relative humidity in the vehicle is too high. There is also a risk of detachment when the floor mat has been used for an extended period of time. This constitutes a safety risk, in particular when the floor mat on the driver's side slides forward towards the pedals while driving, which sliding can lead to uncertainty on the part of the driver and may possibly result in an accident.
To avoid the risk that the contact fastening part may become detached from the base body, a solution disclosed in DE 10 2009 054 896 A1 is also prior art. According to prior art, the connecting part is produced in such a way that the base body and hooks are simultaneously formed as contact fastening elements in a single process step in an injection mold. Although in this procedure, there is practically no risk of detachment, the number of hooks that can be formed in the injection mold in which the base body is molded is nevertheless extremely limited, for example to a number not exceeding 50 hooks per cm2. Such a limited achievable packing density of the hooking elements is not satisfactory.